The Change OF Darkness
by GaiaMeloetta
Summary: IT START WITH A 18 YEAR OLD POKEMON TRAINER NAME WILL DOING THING IN THE ROHNIO REGION UNTIL SOMETHING SLOWLY CHANGEING HIS LIFE FOREVER NOW M RATED. Warning: misspelling so don't tell me i know i will fix it later.
1. A Darkness Bite

**OK**_** THE CHALLAGE WAS A BAD IDEA I DO MY BEST AND ENJOY THE STORY OF 18 YEAR OLD POKEMON TRAINER NAMED WILL AND HIS BEST PARTHER ALISA A ESPEON THEY LIVE IN THE ROHNIO REGION BUT THERE ARE HORRIBLE THING IN THE REGION OF WERID COLORS OF THE POKEMON THAT BIT HUMANS AND THEY CHANGE TO THE POKEMON THEY GOT BIT FROM THE POKEMON WHEN TRY TO SOLVE THIS WERID PROPLEM THERE WAS NO CURE TO REMOVE IT ALL SO THEY MADE CURE THAT IT ONLY EFFECTS 25% OF THIS PROBLEM SO THEY MADE A LOT OF THIS CURE AND GIVE IT TO EVERYBODY THAT WAS NOT GOT BIT AND NOW THIS IS A STORY OF WILL AND ALISA.**_

_**''talking'' [for thought] **_

''Slow down alisa your going to fast''a man said ''Esp Esp Espeon'' a espeon said [this my story my name Will and i am a ace trainer and my parther alisa a espeon] i thought ''some _pant_ times you need to_ pant _sl _pant_ ow down some _pant_ times'' I said i look at the sky it was almost night alisa we sould camp for tonight you ok with it i said alisa nodded up and down okay I will set up camp then i will get the food ready for us okak i said esp alisa said.

**_1 HOUR LATER_**

* * *

"Dig in alisa it your favorite berries" I Said. "Esp esp esp peon" alisa said and lick me on the check. "Stop it it tickles hahahahahahaha" I said and alisa stop licking me on the check then heared rustling in some bushes and umbreon came out the bushes when I saw it had weird colors on it. "Oh no it one of those werid pokemon alisa use shadow ball on the umbreon" i said. Alisa charge up dark energy in a ball form and fire it at the umbreon but it douge it and it use faint attack and knock out alisa alias. "are you ok" I said esp alisa said before got out cold I was defenceless then after that the umbreon charge up and bite me on arm ah damn it i shouted then after that umbreon stop biteing me and run off ugh why am so very dizzy I said then after I fell out countes.

* * *

**_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT IT IS OK SO SEE YA LATER._**


	2. Pain Yet Happynes

**A _18 YEAR OLD POKEMON TRAINER NAMED WILL AND HIS BEST PARTHER ALISA A ESPEON THEY LIVE IN THE ROHNIO REGION BUT THERE ARE HORRIBLE THING IN THE REGION OF WERID COLORS OF THE POKEMON THAT BIT HUMANS AND THEY CHANGE TO THE POKEMON THEY GOT BIT FROM THE POKEMON WHEN TRY TO SOLVE THIS WERID PROPLEM THERE WAS NO CURE TO REMOVE IT ALL SO THEY MADE CURE THAT IT ONLY EFFECTS 25% OF THIS PROBLEM SO THEY MADE A LOT OF THIS CURE AND GIVE IT TO EVERYBODY THAT WAS NOT GOT BIT AND NOW THIS IS A STORY OF WILL AND ALISA._**

* * *

**_LATER_**

* * *

will will will wake up plese a femaleish said ugh who said that i said i slowly open my and saw alisa oh alisa your awacke i said oh thanck goodness your awacke i worred you got killed there femaleish said huh who said that where are you who are you i said uh will it me the femaleish said then i look at alisa uh alisa who said that i did you silly femaleish vocie said then licked me on the cheek then i saw the femaleish vocie came from alisa then my eyes wideen uh will are you ok the femaleish siad aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh i yeld then move back up will whats wrong are you ok alisa said alisa is that you? yah whats up is something wrong alisa said i can under-erstand yo-ou i said what do mean will are you ok. i am saying is i can understand what you are saying perfectly in english i said then alisa smile up jump happyly this is amazing you can understand what i am saying alisa said then that i was down whats wrong will did i say something wrong alisa said no you didn't remember that they say there are pokemon with strange colors right and they say they said that the odd pokemon turned human to pokemon well i just got bit from that umbreon i need you go get my backpack because i need the cure i said okay but i am sorry that happen i could not help you alisa said then grap my backpack and give it to me it was not your fualt you didn't defened me you try your best to protect me and i am pround of that i said than elsia looked at me eye to eye your still happy that i didn't protect you alsia said of course am allways proud of you no matter what i said then alisa started to cry then i came hug her while she hug me please don't cry it you try to protect me at all cost so please stop crying i said ok but i am sorry i could not help you though she said it okay now execse me i need look in my backpack for the cure ok i said ok she said then we stop hugging than i look at my backpack and found the cure ah there it is now bottoms up _gulp_ huh there we go now i keep 25% of my human body now i not needed to worrid about it but i can't show myself during i start my change then i said i look at my and found my illousion helmet-mask it was made out engergy of a zoroark illousion energy power so when i change i need to wear this once i finish my first change then put it back in my backpack then zipped it up my backpack ready to go alisa i said yes she said okay go then start run to the first gym at allmoring-city.


	3. The Champion And The Change

_**A**_** _18 YEAR OLD POKEMON TRAINER NAMED WILL AND HIS BEST PARTHER ALISA A ESPEON THEY LIVE IN THE ROHNIO REGION BUT THERE ARE HORRIBLE THING IN THE REGION OF WERID COLORS OF THE POKEMON THAT BIT HUMANS AND THEY CHANGE TO THE POKEMON THEY GOT BIT FROM THE POKEMON WHEN TRY TO SOLVE THIS WERID PROPLEM THERE WAS NO CURE TO REMOVE IT ALL SO THEY MADE CURE THAT IT ONLY EFFECTS 25% OF THIS PROBLEM SO THEY MADE A LOT OF THIS CURE AND GIVE IT TO EVERYBODY THAT WAS NOT GOT BIT AND NOW THIS IS A STORY OF WILL AND ALISA._**

* * *

So this is all morning city hey will why is it called that alisa said I don't know why it's called all morning city I said it because the places here stay open all morning a man said I turn and saw a man with a mask on um thanks but who are you I said I am the rohnio champion the name is ultima phoenix nice to meet you the man said so you're the champion of this region it is good to the names will by the way I said and we shook hands then ultimate phoenix saw alias and who this espeon name he said this is alisa I said then alisa move to ultima phoenix um nice to phoenix she said shyly nice meet you to but don't call me phoenix just call me phoenix for short he said me and alisa eyes widen you can understand what she is saying I said yes I was born of the ability to understand Pokémon perfectly he said then scratch her behind the ear you see I do to help human and Pokémon to keep them happy no matter what he said um phoenix I need tell you something but can we talk in private I said sure I'll rent us a room then we talk okay he said okay you lend the way I said very well let's go beside I was going to check a room because it is almost night so let's move he said and started walking and we follow him.

* * *

**_LATER_**

When we enter the room it was amazing it had 2 king size bed, a flat screen TV, a kitchen, and a bathroom phoenix look outside it was night time then we sit on the king size bed so was up will he said you I need show you something promise me will never tell anybody about it okay I said okay then show it to he said put my pant leg up me and alisa eyes widen what the it gone the bite I gone they both said no is not It there he said what do you can see it but we can't see she said you see my eyesight very sharp I can see though anything he said then look at my leg then move back and was shocked you been bitten by those poke changer he said poke changer what is that I said it is a name I thought of those Pokémon with a weird color he said but what am going do now I said I don't know but I do know that the first will start soon but I don't know when he said then looked at the full moon you know when full moon shines on allmorning city it looks very beautiful at here then I looked at full moon your right it is very at this ci-try to finish my but I felt a slight pain then fell down on the floor will phoenix and alisa said are you okay he said no but I feel very cold I said yelled in pain but room was noise proof a least then feel my tailbone extending the first change is starting he said will just hold on she said o-o-oka-a-ay aaa-lis-s-s-s-a I will try I said then tail was still extend out wards buy after that pain stop will are you okay phoenix said yea am fine but what happen I said that the first part change he said I was shock and you are not like this he said then help me up to look at the human size mirror I was shock I turn and I had a tail not normal tail it was umbreon's tail then I started to cry don't worry you be okay you won't become full umbreon you just 75% of a umbreon he said that made me calm down you should rest up then start your training against the gym leader okay he said okay I said we in the 2 king size bed good night will he said then fell asleep night phoenix I said and I fell asleep and alisa was cuddling with me and fell asleep.

* * *

_**HOPE ENJOY THAT THIS IS GOING A VERY INTERESTING STORY SO SEE YA NEXT TIME.**_


	4. First Gym And New Capanion

**_OK THE CHALLAGE WAS A BAD IDEA I DO MY BEST AND ENJOY THE STORY OF 18 YEAR OLD POKEMON TRAINER NAMED WILL AND HIS BEST PARTHER ALISA A ESPEON THEY LIVE IN THE ROHNIO REGION BUT THERE ARE HORRIBLE THING IN THE REGION OF WERID COLORS OF THE POKEMON THAT BIT HUMANS AND THEY CHANGE TO THE POKEMON THEY GOT BIT FROM THE POKEMON WHEN TRY TO SOLVE THIS WERID PROPLEM THERE WAS NO CURE TO REMOVE IT ALL SO THEY MADE CURE THAT IT ONLY EFFECTS 25% OF THIS PROBLEM SO THEY MADE A LOT OF THIS CURE AND GIVE IT TO EVERYBODY THAT WAS NOT GOT BIT AND NOW THIS IS A STORY OF WILL AND ALISA._**

* * *

It was almost morning then I start get ready for training for the gym battle but before I do that I grab my backpack unzip it and grab my illusion helmet-mask then went to the bathroom to clean myself up put when I enter I look to the mirror to look at my face then start the sink grab some water then put it on face to wake up myself then I turn to look at my tail that is wagging left right then I took a breath to calm down and get used to it when I got out of the bathroom I went kitchen and made breakfasts for us then I heard footsteps I turn saw Phoenix oh morning phoenix I said morning will he said then I saw alisa morning alisa I said morning will she said breakfast will be ready soon I said then phoenix saw my illusion helmet-mask what is this will he said oh that my illusion mask it made of illusion energy of zoroark when wear it makes an illusion on the entire body so I need to use it to hide my tail I said I see oh by the gym leader here Is a electric type gym he said ok I said then alisa and phoenix sit at the table while they wait they did some talking about so far of their life's so far after a while breakfast was ready and we eatted.

* * *

**_LATER_**

After did some training we left to the gym then before we left I but my illusion helmet mask and made an illusion of my normal self then we started to enter the gym then saw man with a jolteon so you're for a battle the man said yes am here for a battle my name is will and this my partner alisa I said nice to meet you will the names Lucas and my partner lightning he said then look at phoenix ah phoenix it is been awhile Lucas said good see you to he said so are you here to battle to Lucas said no am just here to spectate he said very well this will be 1 on 1 battle Lucas said ok ready alisa I said ready she said then we went to the battle field and saw 1000 people yelling and cheering then phoenix sit down and watch the battle the battle against Lucas the gym leader and will the challenger it a one on one match the battle will end either side unable battle and now began the referee said Lighting use volttackle then start charge at with an electric filed around it alisa dodge it and use psy beam then alisa jump in the air a and fire a beam of psychic energy out of the gem on her head lighting avoid it now but the jolteon didn't move out of the way in time alright use shadow balk then alisa fire a shadow ball at the jolteon then huge smoke burst from the shadow ball and we saw jolteon out conches lighting is unavailable to battle winner is alisa and the victor is will the referee said the people cheered for our victory then Lucas come to me you did a good battle and here the storm badge he said then give me a badge thanks my good sir I said I wish on your good journey he said then left gym then head to the exit of allmorning city then heard footsteps me and alisa saw it was phoenix oh phoeix why are you here I said I am coming with you if it is ok he said um I don't know don't you do have stuff you got to do I said no you see I take a break of being champion and explore the region for anybody needs help he said oh very let's go I said indeed he said ready alisa I said ready all three of us started to run to anoro town.

* * *

**THAT'S RIGHT CHAMPION PHOENIX TAGGING ALONG WITH WILL IS THAT INTERESTING OH YOU YOUR TELL ME WHO IS ULTIMA PHOENIX WELL YOU WILL SEE WHY BUT IT WILL TAKE A LONG TIME THOUGH SO SEE YA NIGHT TIME. P.S ULTIMA PHOENIX IS A MAN.**


	5. New Icey Friend

**THIS IS A **_**STORY ABOUT 18 YEAR OLD POKEMON TRAINER NAMED WILL AND HIS BEST PARTHER ALISA A ESPEON THEY LIVE IN THE ROHNIO REGION BUT THERE ARE HORRIBLE THING IN THE REGION OF WERID COLORS OF THE POKEMON THAT BIT HUMANS AND THEY CHANGE TO THE POKEMON THEY GOT BIT FROM THE POKEMON WHEN TRY TO SOLVE THIS WERID PROPLEM THERE WAS NO CURE TO REMOVE IT ALL SO THEY MADE CURE THAT IT ONLY EFFECTS 25% OF THIS PROBLEM SO THEY MADE A LOT OF THIS CURE AND GIVE IT TO EVERYBODY THAT WAS NOT GOT BIT AND NOW THIS IS A STORY OF WILL AND ALISA.**_

_After a while of running will, Alisa, and phoenix were tired from the running they realize it was almost night diaga why time does go fast they started to set up camp for tonight._

* * *

_**LATER**_

_Hey phoenix I said yea what's up he said when got my tail do you thick when the moon shows up I go through another change I said I believe so because I know that umbreon's get energy from the moonlight so yes you'll go through another change when moon shows up so if lucky and it is cloudy for tonight you are lucky he said ok thanks I just need to know when go through these changes I said no problem I am here to help he said I just one more question why you kno-I couldn't finish my finish then I felt the small pain then I fell on the ground oh n-o-o it i-s-s-s h-h-h-happen-n-ning again I said then I yelled in pain then phoenix saw the moon was out will just hold on alisa get my backpack I have stuff to help him after this next change he said ok will just hold on will she said o-o-o-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-k I said in cold pain then alisa move and getting phoenix backpack and give it to phoenix then felt something moving to my head then after that big pain it have stop will you ok phoenix said yea I said here eat this sitres Barrie he said ok I said then I grab the sitres Barrie and started to eat it after I finish it I felt my strength returns and I started to get up thanks now change this time this time I said here I got this he said and it was mirror then I was shock my ear were gone and now have umbreon's ears and they were on my head but there was another thing my hair turn to black color like umbreon's fur look like my hair change also I said then I give back the mirror why is it still cold I said I barley feel the cold at all phoenix said how is that possible I said I been though the coldest place in all regions he said oh I said then a sad voice crying phoenix do hear that I said yes I hear it check it out he said sure all 3 of us follow the voice when got to we saw frostlass badly injured then saw men in weird clothing then I saw phoenix was in rage phoenix are you ok I said then phoenix run out bushes we are hiding all 3 came out of bushes you going to pay what you did to human and Pokémon and pokemorph In this world phoenix said in anger the 3 man laugh at him and made phoenix more angry phoenix who are those people I said they are team genesis they abuse and hurt humans, Pokémon, and pokemorph's use he said that horrible am going to fight with you I said no phoenix yelled what why I said this my fight take the frostlass to campsite and get my backpack their supplies for the frostlass wounds now go phoenix said but I said go phoenix yelled then nodded and grab the frostlass run back to the campsite before I did phoenix be careful I said ok now go phoenix said ok come on alisa let's go I said right she said then when both run back to the campsite while I carried the injured frostlass._

* * *

_**LATER**_

_We made it back to campsite then place the injured frostlass on my sleeping bag alisa go get phoenix's bag I said ok she said then went to get phoenix's bag don't worry frostlass you ok with us I said to the frostlass then saw the frostlass eye's slightly open thank you the frostlass said before it closes its eye's again then alisa came back with phoenix's bag thanks alisa I said you're welcome she said then I saw phoenix bag it was label with for different thing and saw spot that say CARE ITEM then open that spot then saw a case and a book the case had all things that helps badly wounds and had the book had all Pokémon about them and saw I saw a strange scoter then I put it on I saw it was scanning the frostlass and its wounds it to told what page frostlass is on then i open the book went to page it told me then I read the information about a frostlass apparently frostlass is only has one gender and it was female then I continue read information about frostlass's then I grab the thing I needed for the wounds then I started patch up the frostlass then I thought to grind some Oran berries to make it to juice then I grab a spoon and give it a sip to the frostlass then started to Regan some of the frostlass's energy then frostlass open her eye's hey you okay I said yeah am okay thanks the frostlass said my name is will and this is my partner alisa I said hello alisa said hello and by the thanks for from horrible people but what that in the mask the frostlass said oh phoenix I hope he okay I said then i heard rustling in bushes I brace myself then I saw phoenix came out bushes phoenix thank goodness you're ok but phoenix didn't answer um phoenix you okay I said then I saw phoenix then fell on the ground and his mask fell off phoenix I yelled then I grab phoenix off the ground then place him on his sleeping bag and thick he was very tired from so we should rest for tonight then I grab a spare blanket at give it to frostlass then she fell asleep then went to my sleeping bag then alisa cuddle with me then we both fell asleep._

* * *

_**HOPE LIKE IT SEE YOU GUYS LATA.**_


	6. The Wings Of The Phoenix

_**HEY EVERYBODY IT IS ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER WHY YOU ASK BECAUSE IT IS 100 VIEW SPECIAL SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STROY SO FAR AND HAVE LITTLE HELP FROM MISTER L SO HE OR SHE IS GOING TO GIVE ME SOME IDEA FOR THE STORY SO ENJOY CHAPTER 6.**_

* * *

**_HEY EVERYBODY IT IS ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER WHY YOU ASK BECAUSE IT IS 100 VIEWS SPECIAL SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STROY SO FAR AND HAVE LITTLE HELP FROM MISTER L SO HE OR SHE IS GOING TO GIVE ME SOME IDEA FOR THE STORY SO ENJOY CHAPTER 6._**

**I started to wake up I started to make us some simple foods for us 4 after I was done I came to check phoenix and place mask right by were am sleeping but look strange he look like 20 year old person which is normal but his skin and hair his skin look like a silver white color and his hair look strange his hair was multi-color I look at his hair it look like the colors of the legendary Pokémon and with eeveelution colors with it but that's not all his hair was long like the illusion Pokémon zoroark but there where was a feather not that normal feather they feather from the legendary Pokémon that was strange but should ignore it for now so set up for breakfast for us then I started to waited when saw phoenix was the first person up expect me phoenix you're awake it to see you up friend I said thanks he said then got up then we started to wait for the other two to wake up then I just started at his face um will why are staring at me he said well you I said then went show his mask to his was shock it was there my mask he said then grab his mirror from his bag then look at his refection it's been forever I saw this face he said then I stare at the feather it was still on him what is there something else wrong he said well I said then I pointed at the feather he was also was also shock he saw that then cover it up in his jacked is there something you are hiding from me I said no am not he said I knew there Is something up phoenix there is something up I need what's up I said no there isn't he said then there was is only one way I have left I need revile the truth by force ok phoenix you lead me with no chose I said then jump at phoenix pinned him down hey stop it will he said then I grab his jacket remove it from him then jump off of him with his jacket in my hand then started to get up then I was shock I saw pair wings with the feather form the legendary Pokémon and saw a tail from the legendary Pokémon and the eeveelutions phoenix you have wings and a tail I said yes I have just don't look at me am just monster he said no you're not just tell me about what up I said fine I will he said then he cited right by he and he have his bag he unzip his bag a spot that wasn't labeled at all then there was book it was strange book then he open it and turn to it to a chapter that said ULTIMA ANTHRO then he read it to me and told me that arceus created beings that arceus called them ultima anthro beings to protect all universes from a corrupted being but at a point there were only 3 ultima anthro they name were luckey, Gaia, and the corrupted being Mix and there one way to destroy 2 ultima anthro so made a link so which means if they destroyed mix he will disappear from existents but Gaia's father toke down mix while Gaia fight mix's anthro side after the defeat of mix he disappear from existents but Gaia's father destroy him and was link with so also disappear then that fight nobody there saw Gaia again then when a new ultima anthro name phoenix help the world for peace and freedom then after that phoenix close book and put it back in his bag zip it back up I was shock what phoenix was so now you know the story am a ultima anthro special being with special bonds with the Pokémon and all universes in reality he said then i saw the frostlass and alisa wake let me guess you listen to story about the ultima anthro phoenix said yes both girls said we should eat now and head to anoro town he said got it I said um will the frostlass said yes um think I should travel with you the frostlass said sure I said then the frostlass hug me thank you will frostlass said you're welcome I said then I grab a pokeball and tap it on the frostlass it shook 3 time then Bing sound then I have new panther then I give phoenix his jacket and his mask phoenix put his jacket on and hide his wings and his tail then we pack up then and all 3 of us started to run but phoenix use his wings for the advantage so me and alisa started running while phoenix flew there.**

* * *

**_INSANE THINGS PHOENIX IS A ULTIMA ANTHRO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND SEE YA NEXT TIME._**


	7. The Water City

**_HEY EVERYBODY IT IS ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STROY SO FAR AND I HAD A LITTLE HELP FROM MISTER L SO HE OR SHE IS GOING TO GIVE ME SOME IDEA FOR THE STORY SO ENJOY CHAPTER 7. AND THERE WILL BE TELAPATHIC IN THIS CHAPTER (THIS WILL SAY LIKE)._**

**We finally made it to anoro town which phoenix also called as the peace water town when we head to Pokémon center the town was very peaceful the place all kind place's pools, water stadiums, and waterfalls it was a good town when we made it to the Pokémon center there was lots of fans and trainers come after phoenix then phoenix tell me to nurse joy to give us the V.I.P room and I was a good friend of phoenix when tell that to nurse joy she believe me and me and alisa follow nurse joy to the V.I.P room when we enter the V.I.P room It was amazing there good view of the best water stadium in the town there was large pool a and huge flat screen T.V we waited when phoenix then I heard a voice in my head (will can you heard me) the voice and the voice was phoenix voice (phoenix what you doing I my head) I thought (I am speaking telepathic I just stuck with trainers and fans so if my calculation are correct I be in the room at night time) phoenix thought (ok phoenix see little bit) I thought (wait there more thing tomorrow is the water tournament and it opens 1 once a year) phoenix thought (so your saying you and me enter the tournament) I thought (yes this year is team battle the rules are 1 Pokémon from each person so you and me are going to team up) phoenix (is there a rule that you cannot do that) I thought (no anybody can join human, pokemorphs, anthros, and one are changing into 75% of a Pokémon so I am able fight after all I am a ultima anthro after all) phoenix thought (ok got it so when does tournament starts tomorrow) I thought (it will start at 7:30 A.M so be prepared but you don't need your illusion helmet-mask on) phoenix thought (ok I will tell alisa about this) I thought (I already know about it will) a girl I turned to alisa (let me guess you use telepathic and listen to everything what phoenix said) I thought (yep so don't need to we should some rest for tomorrow) alisa thought (oh by the change in different clothing 1 reason you going get major wet so see you two tomorrow) phoenix thought (ok see you later) me and alisa Thought then we went to bed and rest for the tournament.**

**_LATER AT 7:00 AM _**

**I started to wake up then started to make food but then saw food was made when I went to kitchen and I saw phoenix oh phoenix good to see you again said good to see you to breakfast is ready I made myself phoenix then alisa got up went to the breakfast table then I sent my frostlass out of her pokeball she was shock to see food on table I told her to dig in so we did eating then I went to the bathroom to change I put on my summer clothing on the came out bathroom then saw phoenix with different clothing on he had fiery shorts, flip-flops, short sleeve shirt on I kind of represent the immortal bird phoenix then me, alisa, and frostlass follow phoenix where the tournament is holding at.**

* * *

**_LATER_**

**We arrive to the tournament was holding at the stadium I saw when me and Alisa were in the room when we started to sign up we were by trainers crowding around phoenix they were saying to his partner but told he already pick his partner then he pointed at me when they saw they were shock after that I introduce myself and my partner alisa the trainers were shock because they never saw espeon in this region and then they tell me why I have my and ears I told them part of the story they were shock then told them to up with up a different person then we started to sign up then we enter the stadium it was most interesting stadium I seen then headed to battlefield it was very interesting phoenix explained with this stadiums things then announcer annoyed the tournament then saw the board then they started to shuffle the 1st battle was me and phoenix vs Tyler and soul we head to the battlefield was just water we started go in the water then we got ready for the battle the battle between Will and phoenix against Tyler and soul this will be a 2 on 2 battle 1 Pokémon from each trainer chose your Pokémon the referee said ready alisa I said ready alisa said I am ready as phoenix then jump out of the water then landed on water standing in his feet but he did not sink I know he part suicue so makes sense every was shock expect me and alisa what is going on here phoenix the announcer said I am here show I am then I will show what I am phoenix said then phoenix started to remove his helmet then place on ground everyone was shock to what he look but he was not finish he lift back of his shirt spread his wings and his tail then put back down his but not hiding his wings and tail everyone was shock this who I am now let's get this battle though now phoenix said then the other two trainer sent out a milotic and a unfezent let battle began the referee said alright alisa use psybeam I said milotic use water gun to counter soul said then alisa fire psybeam out of her gem then the milotic fire a water gun the two attacks made an explosion unfezent use brave bird then unfezent start to charge a brave bird at phoenix but phoenix dodge it real easy then run strait to the unfezent then use claws of electricity and took down the unfezent in one shot unfezent is unable to battle the referee said I was still fighting milotic alisa was exhaust form the long fight but I landed a lot of hits I thought one shadow ball it is over but the milotic dodge all shadow ball I shot but I had idea I told what to do then charge at milotic with a move he use is shadow claw but milotic dodge it then attack phoenix and knock out him I was shock what happen then I saw pink color on phoenix then he disappeared I was shock still including alisa and everyone else but saw come out of the water then grab the milotic everyone was shock to see a creature of protector of phoenix then me and alisa heard voice (guy it me phoenix) the creature thought (is it really you phoenix) me and alisa thought (no time to explain just finish of milotic while I hold it) phoenix thought (ok got it) I thought alisa finish the milotic with shadow ball I said then alisa fired a shadow ball at milotic and took it out milotic is unable to battle which means will and phoenix are the winner the referee said everyone cheered of our victory then told the people humans I hear the defeat of the phoenix don't worry he is okay he will be back phoenix said when me and alisa heard phoenix voice it was different it sound like god and demon combined voice then after that phoenix flew off then I heard the voice again (will grab my mask and the watch fights I will be here soon ok I tell you what I did) phoenix thought (ok got it I will do that) I thought you heard that alisa I said yes she said ok let's go and watch the battle's I said ok she said then we got out of the water battlefield then grab phoenix's mask then we some battle's then I headed foot step's then me and alisa saw phoenix oh phoenix good to see you me and alisa said as I promise I will tell you what I did but I want mask back phoenix said ok I said then I give the mask to phoenix then put it back on and hide his wings and his tail under his shirt then we sit down ok what I did was illusion phoenix said illusion that means me and alisa said yes I am also part zoroark I made illusion of me then hide under then change part of my true form phoenix said oh ok thanks for tell me this I said no problem phoenix said then we watch the battles then phoenix told me what next round is going be after that all round battle ended they show the team were against were on be the 5th battle the next round will start tomorrow then we headed to back to our room we saw it was night then all 4 of us eat hey phoenix I said yah was up phoenix said when do learn to cook so good I said well I did lot cooking in spare time phoenix said we continue eating then look at sky and I saw the moon then I felt a little cold then I fell on floor oh no not again I said then yelled in pain will all them said what is happening to him the frostlass said he going through a change get my bag frostlass phoenix said ok frostlass said then she went to get phoenix bag then I felt something growing on my head and something change also then after that it stop then frostlass give phoenix's bag then phoenix open his bag grab a Oran berry's then i started to eat them then I got back up so what change this time I said then I went to a mirror and saw I had big yellow ring on my forehead but my hair got longer a bit then I saw my eye's there color change it was now red well that is last change now you will grow fur now but don't worry you will be okay after the few changes and your hair won't be shorten at all phoenix said ok got it I said then we went to sleep we to bed and alisa was cuddling with me all of us went to sleep.**

* * *

**_SO THIS MY BEST HOPE YOU ENJOY THAT AND SEE YOU GUYS LATER._**

**_._**


	8. Melody,Killed,And More Truth

**_HEY EVERYBODY IT IS ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STROY SO FAR AND I HAD A LITTLE HELP FROM MISTER L SO HE OR SHE IS GOING TO GIVE ME SOME IDEA FOR THE STORY SO ENJOY CHAPTER 8._**

* * *

**_ONE AWSOME TOURMANT LATER (BECAUSE IT CANNOT BE SHOWN BECAUSE THE BATTLES AND THE FINAL BATTLE WERE JUST TO AWSOME)_**

**When we finish the tournament we won the reward was a rare Pokémon egg then we leave anoro town then we headed midnight city for the next gym we keep moving then it was almost night time we found camping spot to camp on right by a lake then we set up camp then me and alisa went for a swim while I let out frostlass while phoenix remove his mask then made food for us after a while the food was ready then me and alisa got out of the lake then all 4 of us started to eat hey phoenix I said yah he said when we went through the tournament what move you use on the unfezent I said that's thunder claw I made it with a lot of training you can thick of moves and combination move I could show you and thick of some moves and combination moves he said sure why not after we finish eating I said ok got he said then we continue eating then phoenix made a dummy we did some training and thought of idea's after long time of training phoenix grab pokedex and check the states.**

* * *

**_ESPEON: ALISA_**

**_GENDER: FEMALE_**

**_LV: 45_**

**_MOVES: QUICK ATTACK, TACKLE, SHADOW BALL, PSYBEAM, COUFUISON, PSYCIC, PROTECT._**

**_IDEA MOVES: SHADOW WALL, SHADOW PILLER._**

**_COMINATION MOVES: QUICK SHADOW, SHADOW TACKLE, SHADOW PSYBEAM._**

* * *

**Then phoenix put away his pokedex phoenix was quiet amaze a high level Pokémon listed to their trainer real well I told part of my story before I started my journey that I raise alisa when she was still an eevee phoenix was glad raised alisa real well then I tell him something hey phoenix I said huh he said I also train as well since I going be 75% of a umbreon I need know some moves of an umbreon I said very we will start training tomorrow he said ok I said then we went to our sleeping bags then we want to sleep.**

* * *

**_LATER_**

**I was still sleeping then I heard noise that wake me up when I look around I see phoenix's mask but he wasn't here then I heard melody (insert meloetta's melody of love JPN/ENG here more interesting if put meloetta's voice in there) I started to follow the melody where is coming from when i found were the melody was coming from and saw phoenix with something in both of his hands phoenix I said oh will I didn't know your awake now he said what are you doing here and not at the campsite I said sometimes I wake up during the night and play melody's he said but what's in your hands I said come here I will show what I am using he said then I went to phoenix when got to him he had weapon of shape of a key this is called the keyblade a weapon we ultima anthros use he said then he explain what is the keyblade he explain it to me after while we talk phoenix keep playing melody's and this was familiar what melody are you playing phoenix I said this melody is from legendary Pokémon meloetta and it is called melody of love he said the melody actually very calm then there wild Pokémon coming here to listen some trainers then I saw my Pokémon alisa oh alisa your awake I said yah you and phoenix disappeared but i heard this melody come from here she said then everyone around here heard a voice the voice was meloetta singing while phoenix continue playing after a while the melody ended everyone was happy to this melody sorry you trainers but I cannot battle right now phoenix said they understand then all 3 of us went back to the campsite then me and alisa go back to sleep but I saw phoenix just standing there hey phoenix are you going to sleep I said no am not that very tired you two should rest he said ok goodnight I said goodnight phoenix then after that me and alisa went to sleep.**

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

**I started to wake up I saw phoenix already made food for us then I wake up alisa then let out frostlass then all started to eat but where interrupted painful noise oh no somebody is in trouble all of us said all 4 of us ran were noise was coming from we made it and we saw a snivy not a normal one this was different it was a little bit red color around some of the body and it eyes were sky blue color then saw ****5 men surrounding the snivy**** then we jump out to protect the snivy team genesis you going to pay what you do phoenix said 4 of the men release there Pokémon to attack us while last one draw out a sword then phoenix made his keyblade appeared guys protect snivy from those 4 while fight the last one phoenix said got it all of us expect phoenix said then charge at the grunt with the sword then they while us take these guys down I told alisa to use shadow wall then after that she K.O all the grunts Pokémon while I had do something then I went to snivy hey you I said yah thanks the snivy said the snivy stand up but fell down don't try get up it will make pain worse ok I said ok the snivy said I told alisa to grab phoenix's bag that he put down before fighting that grunt then alisa give me phoenix bag I look at the wound's then I started to patch up the snivy there now just on my arms I said ok the snivy said then I grab the snivy put it in my arms then we just watch after a while If I can't kill you I will kill your friends the grunt said then the grunt rushed at me ready to kill me but something block I open my eyes I saw phoenix got stab right by sword to his heart then the grunt let go his sword then phoenix fell to the ground phoenix I yelled I saw just dead then I started to cry including my Pokémon and the snivy started to cry now he dead time to taste the pain the grunt I could not move what I saw then when the grunt try to hurt me but something block then I saw phoenix block it what everyone said except phoenix said you think you could kill me phoenix said then grunt remove the sword out his chest to the heart then reputedly stabbing him all over his body what the grunt said then grab the sword and destroyed it with his own hand everyone shock then after that phoenix kick him in the stomach painfully then punch him in the eye then broke one of his legs with his fist then head-butt him then punch his chin broke it and lunch him in the air then after that phoenix jump in the air and down kick him in the skull after that the grunt fell out conches all of us was scared what happen I am sorry to see I'll tell you what I am phoenix said we just nodded then I place the snivy on my sleeping bag then I head to camp-fire ok phoenix tell us how you survive that I said very well when lady arceus try to make me she didn't not enough energy to make me I was anthro will no heart or soul but that the immortal bird phoenix he give his heart and soul to me but when he did that he diapered form existed so am saying is if I got kill in any way I be anew phoenix I was very shock to hear this he just a ultima anthro with no heart or soul basically I was made and take Gaia spot as protector I live very long before you were born he said so how old are you I said well I age real quickly but is a random number to 0-1000000000 years old in a day so I look like 20 years old but right now 485,958,291,419,183,472 years old all of us were shock what his real age then we did talking about team genesis after a while we saw the moon was out then I felt light headed then something spread then It stop will you ok phoenix said yah just light headed I think I went to a change again I said then I felt part of my back strange pull my shirt up a bit saw some fur on the bottom of my back then put my shirt back down looks like tou got some fur now but not all phoenix said then he give me a mirror my hair was more longer now then I saw some fur behind my head close the neck and touching the side of my eyes at least I was not in pain at least I said and smile then went to our sleeping bags and rest for tonight.**

* * *

**_HOPE LIKE THAT SEE YOU GUYS LATER._**


	9. Treating Like A Brother And A Sister

**_HELLO TO PEOPLE IT IS ME AGAIN WITH A ANOTHER CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR OF WHAT HAPPEN TO WILL I WILL YOU GUYS SOMETHING IN CHAPTER 15 WILL COME VISIT HIS HOME TOWN I WILL TELL YOU SOME OF HIS PAST TO YOU WHEN WILL A PERSON WITH NO MEMORIES OF HIS PAREST WHEN HE WAS VERY YOUNG HE WAS RISE BY HIS GRANDFATHER PROFESSER RYAN THE PROFESSER OF THE ROHINO RIGON HE WAS RAISE TO HELP PEOPLE AND POKEMON WHEN HE GOT OLDER HE FOUND A INJURED EEVEE BY THEIFS WERE HURTING THE EEVEE WILL PROTECT THE LITTLE EEVEE AND TAKE THE EEVEE TO THE PROFESSER WILL HELPED HEAL THE LITTLE EEVEE THEN THAT JOIN WILL THEN HE NAME THAT EEVEE ALISA AND THAT SOME OF WILLS PAST HE HAD SO HOPE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER._**

* * *

we finally made it to midnight city i said yes and the gym of city phoenix said we stand before entering the city i grab my illushion helmet-mask but phoenix stop me you do not need that at all he said w-why i said listen it doesn't matter what you look like just be your normal self you don't need that anymore you should put your helmet mask away and just be your self i does not matter what you are you no matter waht you look like phoenix said he was right it doesn't matter what i look like i just need to my self then i smile what he said then put away the helmet mask in my bag then we enter in midnight city and head to the pokemon center we has some people stares at me but i did not care we finally made it to the pokemon center pokemon center we went to nurse joy she stare at me for the little bit then stop stare then be her normal self hello welcome to the pokemon center may i help you nurse joy said were here to rent a room and can you heal my friend's pokemon phoenix said of course nurse joy said i give froslass pokeball to nurse joy my espeon does not like being in her pokeball i said okay nurse joy said then i look at alisa i nooded then she nooded then she went ahead with nurse joy then we found somewere to sit down me and phoenix sit down but crowd of people and trainers stare at us um hello i said shyly people and trainers stare at me are you will who win the water tournamant one of people said yes i said all the people and trainers were shock what i said dude you were amazing in the tournamant with the champion one of trainers said i looked at phoenix well you see when i enter tourmant that need 2 people i pick trainer to team up with me when somebody teams up with me then the people who saw me team up with somebody they get very jelous and want to team up with me phoenix said then the trainers stare at me is those thing are real one of trainers said yes all this is real i said all them were shock what said he got bit from an umbreon now show far he look like this phoenix said they were shock what i said then after a while i got alisa back and i got froslass pokeball back then we head to our room phoenix did some cooking for us we wait for a while the food was ready all of us begain to eat but after while i saw the moon then i feel light headed then i began feel the fur spread and my hair got little bit more taller then my fur my light headed has stop another change went though i said then i look in the mirror i saw the fur has spread now i had fur on half of my back, little bit on my chest, little bit on my legs, my fore head was entiely cover in fur, i had more fur around my eyes, my neck was entirely covered in fur, my teeth wore sharpen into fangs, some fur on my nose. your last change will be your skull by the phoenix said then i saw alisa crying i went to her this my fault if i protect you none of this would never happen alisa said sadly it not your fault that you didn't protec me you were trying your best i said then went to hug her but she was still crying but what will happen when you finish your changes you never be able to stuff you use to do alisa said sadly listen no matter what i am am able to the stuff i did as a human when we first met i treat you real well when i was young when i was with you i treat you like a sister i never had when i was sick you help me to get me well you treat me like as a brother after i finish these changes it will stay the same when i was human i am still your trainer, your best friend, and i treat you like i am your older brother to keep you well and happy i still care about you like a sister i said thank you will... alisa said sadly i countine to hug her she was still crying its okay i will always be like your own big brother i said then i kiss her on the fore head she was still crying but was blushing what i did than i let go of her from the hug you feel better now i said yes thank you will she said she was still blushing but she was smileing i saw phoenix was very happy and touch what i said that is person with a pure light heart phoenix we should rest now i said yes he said he went to bed then i went to bed with alisa then i hug her while i was sleeping goodnight alisa i said good night will she said then they fell asleep but were still hugging while were sleeping.

* * *

**_THIS CHAPTER IS SOMETHING FOR PEOPLE TO SEE A VERY STRONG BOND WITH TRAINERS AND THIER POKEMON SO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS._**


	10. Fire Of Night

_**DOING ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE I VERY FAST THINCKER SO HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE STORY SO FAR IS OK MIGHT HAVE ERRORS BUT I WILL FIX MY ERRORS UNTIL I FINISH THE STORY SO YEA AND MISTER L IF YOU ARE READING THIS I LIKE YOU BE MY BETA READINR IF AGREE YOU WILL BE GIVEIN THE EXACT AMOUNT OF CREDIT THAT I HAVE FOR THIS STORY WIRTE SO HERE ANOTHER CHAPTER.**_

* * *

i started to wake up and then i got up went to bathroom to take a shower because i did not been clean for days so far i went in the shower turn on hot water and had the wet the fur i have so far and wet my hair after a while i got myself clean up i put my dirty clothing in the washing machine but that was my good clothing and my only one then i put the robe on and went to table and i see phoenix and alisa eatting but not froslass morning guys where froslass i said oh she need to calm down because of so far and she resting in her pokeball phoenix said ok oh by why i have question for you i said what is it he said well since for while i need some more clothing i said how come he said well i only had kind of clothing i have and getting very dirty because of the days so far of what happen so far i said sure i have some spare clothing i don't need anymore he said why i said because we ultima anthro's bodys have like me is fether, and fur so my clothing repersent of fethers and fur he said oh i said we countine eat after we finish eating phoenix grab his bag and give me some clothing to wear he had some good clothing i pick the ones i want to wear i chose shorts that had silver,and black in a unquie patter a shirt that has blue,gray, and gold pattern, then give me a hoodie that is white,blue,grey, and sliver patern thanks phoenix i said no promblem the gym leader here is fire type phoenix said thanks let's go i said ok follow me phoenix said let's go alisa i said ok she said we followed phoenix to the gym for bit of following we got to the gym then we enter it welcome a man said it good to see you blaze phoenix said good see man the man said he look a little young but his clothing was like blaze of fire will this is blaze the gym leader of midnight city hello will good to met you i saw your fights in the water tournamnt blaze said then he turn to me and was shock want i look like looks like we another person with that promblem blaze said another person what do you mean i said oh yeah i did not tell you blaze was human like you 1 year he got bit by a empoar phoenix said so your saying is i said yes blaze is a 75% empoar phoenix then i saw blaze remove something off his arm then i saw him now a 75% empoar so you have a illousion item as well i said indeed man so you here to challage the gym man blaze said yes am here for a battle i said so how many pokemon you have blaze said i have 2 but 1 doesn't fight i said so a one on one battle then blaze said yes i said then grab the illousion item and but back on his arm it look a braclate then we follow blaze to the battle filed it was bigger then last gym but this there more people cheering for blaze then phoenix went to the spectate area then i let out frosslass oh hey will the frosslass said i know you don't like battle but is it ok to whatch i said sure the frosslass said ok head were phoenix is i said ok the frostlass said then froslass went to spectate area with phoenix both of them were cheering for me ready alisa i said ready alisa said then the referee come to the battle this will be a one on one match between blaze the gym leader and will the challager the battle will end ethir side is unable to battle let the battle began the reffere said alright burn let's heat thing up blaze said then pokeball relase a arcenine then alisa went to the filed ok alisa quick attack i said burn use quick attack also blaze said both of them charge each other then hit each other alisa shadow ball i said dodge it burn blaze said now use flamethrower blaze said alisa block it with shadow wall i said then alisa hit ground and made wall of shadow the flamethrower got block by the shadow wall him not bad but not good enough burn flare blitz blaze said then arcenine attack with most powerful fire type move and hit alisa then she fell on the ground alisa i yelled look like i win blaze said alisa please get up do not give up you have do it alisa i belive in you i yelled then alisa started to stand up then i saw somrthing alisa charge up blue energy then she fired it and hit the arcnine and made it faint of all of us were shock that move was that... i said aura sphare phoenix said he was shock also but how it is impossible espeon cannot learn aura sphere i said i do not know but you win man blaze said then i saw phoenix and froslass come here then i got my badge from blaze he called it inferno badge alisa how do you learn aura sphare i said i don't know when you belive in me i felt strange she said i do not know ethir but be proud of what you did phoenix said yea your right i said well blaze this is see you later i guess phoenix said its good to see you but i know you have to leave blaze then all us shake hands then we left the gym then head back to the hotel.

* * *

_**LATER**_

we made it back then i remember something hey phoenix i said yea he phoenix said i have forgot to tell you something how come this is called midnight city i asked oh yea i almost forgot to tell at this city they when it is night time alwasys shows moon here he said i was to hear this then i saw moon again i felt light headed oh no not again i said then i felt the fur spread and my hair got longer then i stop feeling lightheaded then i went to the mirror i saw spread again and hair got more longer now i have fur coverd my entire back, chest, forehead, neck, half of my arms had fur, half of my legs had fur, my checks was coverd in fur, had fur on my chin, then my nose was now a umbreon nose if am correct just 2 more moons till the change are done oh phoenix i need to tell you something i said what he said in 2 days is my birthday i said well good but i have bad news phoenix siad what i said tommarow and tommarow after that the moon will show up so you have 2 days left till the change is complete phoenix said oh well i should enjoy this i should celabrate my birthday at water city i said very well we shold rest for tonight good night phoenix and alisa good phoenix and alisa said then we fell asleep.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

we skip breakfast so we could go back to water city so how are are we going back i said we are going to fly there phoenix said how are we going to fly there me and alisa said you'll see phoenix said then phoenix move away from us ULTIMA PHOENIX phoenix said then glow around phoenix i saw phoenix change then the glow grow very bright hard to see then the glow stop then me and alisa open our eyes and we saw a bird a big bird who has all enlemets flowing though the bird are you supirise to see me voice me and alisa look at thr bird phoneix is that you me and alisa said yes it is me the bird said this my phoenix form now hop on phoenix said ok me and alisa said then we got on phoenix hang on this is going be a fast ride phoenix said okay me and alisa said then phoenix flew up in air while me and alisa hang on then phoenix flew as very fast.

* * *

_**SEE YOU SOON FOR NEXT CHAPTER**_


	11. Last 2 Days

**_HELLO EVERYBODY BODY IT ANOTHER CHAPTER NOW M RATED STORY NOW WITH SWAERING, POKEMON X POKEMON OR HUMAN X POKEMON IT DOES WHICH I TYPE BECAUSE WILL IS GOING BE 75% OF A UMBREON. SO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHATPER._**

* * *

We were flying on top of phoenix and head back to anoro town for the last 2 days of the change and in 2 days is my birthday we made to entrance of anoro town then phoenix change back to his normal mostly human form then we enter back in anoro town head to Pokémon center very fast before fans come and crowd around us we made to Pokémon center rent our room went back in the V.I.P room form last time then we got ready put on our summer clothing then we head anoro beach and relax last one there is rotten egg I said oh no you don't alisa and phoenix said we started to race to the beach we reach to beach and found a spot for us and we did some relaxing then head we head to the water but were surround by trainers and fans they yelling my, phoenix, and alisa names they going were going to tear up from trainers and fans but phoenix finally snap enough phoenix yelled then the fans and trainers move away phoenix was mad I had enough of this all I just want to be with my friends and I had enough of this you people now please stop all I want is to be with will for the last 2 day until he becomes 75% umbreon now stop now please stop now phoenix yelled the trainers and fans were shock what he said you people just don't understand how I feel for my friends am doing this to help people and Pokémon to have a strong bond together listen what I am saying is I was only team up with someone to a stronger bond with their Pokémon to tell others to have a stronger bond with their Pokémon don't you see you where keep following and distracted with me it has weaken your bonds with your Pokémon If this keeps up your Pokémon will not trust you anymore phoenix said everyone was shock what he said all I just want is the strong bonds with you trainers and your Pokémon so please stop this now and tell your Pokémon your sorry I hear their sadness, despair ,and their pain and this is my motto.

* * *

**_TO BIRING HAPPEYNIES TO THIS REGION TO MAKE STRONGER BONDS WITH HUMAN AND POKEMON TO HELP OTHER WHO ARE IN MUCH PAIN TO BIRING THE THEIR STRONG BONDS WITH EACH OTHER AND THE TRUE THING TO MAKE YOU AND YOUR POKEMON STRONGER IS THE BOND OF YOU AND YOUR POKEMON HAVE.- THIS MY MOTTO-ULTIMA PHOENIX THE CHAMPION._**

* * *

I want all people who have Pokémon to know this motto so please give this entire motto to all places in this region so now you know why phoenix all people nodded phoenix give all them stack of the motto to give to everyone this motto thank you all you guys make me happy phoenix said the trainer and fans left to give this motto we headed to the water then me and phoenix remove our shirts I look at my chest covered in fur then headed to waters for a swim for bit but I got bit of board hey phoenix I said yea what phoenix said do you want to battle I said sure anything for my friend phoenix said could let people watch us battle I said sure me vs alisa phoenix said okay sure bring it on phoenix I said my the best one win phoenix said we got out water them phoenix made battlefield were stand on different side we saw people watch us ready phoenix I said bring it phoenix said let's go alisa I said right alisa said then alisa and phoenix to the filed then phoenix remove his mask put away from the battle ready and begin phoenix said alisa shadow ball I said then alisa fired a shadow ball at phoenix block with his shadow ball then fire a flamethrower out his mouth alisa dodge and hit him with shadow wall when In the air I said then alisa dodge it and use shadow wall and drop it on phoenix and hit him toke him down I was smiling but I saw phoenix turn completely pink I know what it is I saw phoenix charge a hyper beam alisa watch out above I said alisa look up and phoenix fire a hyper beam it hit alisa hit toke her out in one hit alisa I yelled then I want to alisa then phoenix came to me got something out his pocket it was a revival herb then feed it to alisa then she now back to full of energy we smiled and shook hands then we headed back to the Pokémon center for tonight then we headed to our room phoenix made then send froslass ball to professor Ryan like to snivy to be take care of them phoenix finish making food for us we started to eat but for a while I saw the moon was out I felt light headed I felt my fur spread and my hair got taller and longer then my light headed stop then I went to a mirror I saw myself my hair gotten taller and longer and my entire body cover with umbreon fur I also had a ring on both my arms and legs and this will be the last time I see my human face after my last change tomorrow I will have umbreon's face we continue eating then after we finish eating went to sleep we fell asleep I was hugging alisa to calm down then all of us went to sleep.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

I started to wake up for today then got out of bed went to the bathroom to take a shower to clean up I turn on the warm water I grab the soap to wash my hair and fur I wash my fur and hair for a while I finish up I turn off the warm water and got out the shower then I went to the sink to see my hair it was partly covering my eyes and my back of my hair was long to the neck went out of the bathroom I saw phoenix and alisa at table smile happy birthday will phoenix and alisa said thanks guys you're the best I said we were smiling I saw phoenix with two presents and one from alisa I open alisa present for me I open it and I saw a nice gloves they were made of smooth silk I did know alisa make me some nice silk clothing the gloves were a pattern of grey, silver ,blue, and white patterns in different ways me and phoenix made these for you alisa said thanks alisa I said then I hugged her then phoenix give me one of his presents for me I open it was in colors of grey, silver, blue, and white way like my new gloves and it was a star shape item phoenix what is this I said that is a wayfinder a special charm when people have enough bond with somebody like your partner alisa use talk to the wayfinder and tell the one you have strong bond with and they will lend some strength to help you phoenix said wow thanks man I said no problem and I made this trust me I made of invincible materials and toke me forever to find them he said then give me his other present for me I open it and it was a pocket knife with a white blade with silver, grey, and blue pattern on the holding area thanks phoenix I said now problem and look sides of the holding area one side of this items name and the other tells you about it he said I look at one side of the holding area with its name and was called **_FAITH'S MONODO _**that was name of this item I look at other side and it says **_THIS BLADE DOES NO MURDER BUT THE BLADE STILL HURT THEM AND KNOCK OUT MEAN TRAINERS AND THEIR POKEMON THIS BLADE ONLY KILLS WHEN HUMAN OR POKEMON WITH EVIL HERATS AND SOULS AND HAS ALL DISTRONCITON EMOTIONS._** That what it's said I flick it to make the white blade come out when I touch the blade I felt a balance of light and darkness energy flow though me when I touch the blade whoa this is strange I said basically when touch the blade it fills you with light and darkness he said why you give me this I said lady arceus was happy to see you and alisa with an amazing bond you two have so she allow me to give this pocketknife to you he said wow arceus was happy with our very strong bond I said yes it something as a thank you to nice you two acting together like a brother and sister that why arceus was happy with you two he said wow thanks I said no problem he said after I got my presents phoenix start to make us breakfast before he did that oh one thing those glove and the wayfinder can also cannot be destroy as well and those gloves are special it will increase their size when you get hand get bigger he said ok thanks I said after that phoenix made breakfast for us me and alisa did some talking a bit alisa was happy so far because what I said a few days ago after we did some talking phoenix finish making breakfast he place the breakfast on the table then us 3 started to eat I did some talking with phoenix about the Pokémon egg when was going to hatch and he told me It will hatch in a week he told me we need relax and had fun I agree with him then we continue eating but after a while we finish breakfast I was began put back on my summer clothing on but I did one more thing before we go I went to bathroom went to the sink I look in mirror then grab my new pocketknife I flick it to reveal the white blade and use it to cut some of my hair then after some cutting some my hair I look at myself I was pure human with grey hair and sky blue eye color now I am almost 75% umbreon I have umbreon fur on covering my entire body, I have black hair taller than my fur, I have umbreon ears on top of my head, I have a umbreon's tail but was more longer than a normal umbreon's tail, my eye color is now red, I have yellow rings on my ears, tail, both arms, and legs, and finally I had umbreon's nose then I leave the bathroom with my summer clothing on then we headed back to the beach.

* * *

**_LATER AT THE BEACH_**

We made it back to anoro beach to have fun and relax but a lot of trainers came to us to battle them to have their bond more stronger me, phoenix, and alisa agree with it and it is going be a long time then phoenix made the battlefield me and phoenix on one side of the field and two opponents on the other side then we began fight all these trainers.

* * *

**_A LOT A BATTLE LATER_**

We made it back to the Pokémon center for a long day of battling we had then went back to our rooms man am beat I said tell me about but hey they want their bond with their Pokémon we have to battle oh alisa thanks for saving me from those attack they did phoenix said same here alisa said we handed to rest up for a bit before we eat up so we did some resting then phoenix start to make us lunch while it was cooking phoenix got out of the kitchen for bit until it been cooked but after bit waiting the food was ready then we began to eat up.

* * *

**_LATER_**

We were almost finish eating but soon I saw the moon then felt lots of pain then I fell on the floor AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE PAIN IT HURTS SO BAD I yelled then I felt my skull shatter and reforming itself I was in so much pain my face was pushing out into a umbreon's face after all that pain is gone but I was get back up I went mirror in here I look at myself my entire face was no longer human it was now a umbreon's face then I looked at alisa and phoenix look like am finish I said yes he said then look at alisa started to cry went close to her am sorry will that this happen she said sadly it ok I forgive you even I am now a 75% umbreon am always still your trainer no matter what I said then she smiling but still cry than I came to her to hug then I kiss her on the cheek trying to stop crying but she was happy but she was blushing then she kiss me on the cheek and now I was as well then I continue hugging her I was happy to alisa smile but me and her were still blushing then I felt something glow and given me energy I look at the mirror while I was still hugging alisa I saw my rings on my ears, forehead, arms, and legs glowed then I stop hugging alisa then we are now leaving the Pokémon center and continue our journey and head back to midnight city then phoenix change to his ultima phoenix form and me and alisa got on of phoenix then he started fly back to midnight city.

* * *

**_LATER _**

We at the head bacl to the Pokémon center then we made back to our room then we head to bed well will goodnight phoenix said then went to bed and sleep then me and alisa went to bed then I hugged her goodnight alisa I said goodnight will she said then me and alisa fell asleep but I was still hugging alisa.

* * *

**_WELL WILL IS 75% UMBREON NOW, AND THIS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I WIRTE BUT HERE IS THE THING I AM GOING FIX MY ERRORS ON WEDNESDAY OK SO YOU GUY LATER._**


	12. Back Home And Lustful

**_HELLO PEOPLE HOPE YOU LIKE THAT VERY LONG CHAPTER AND HERE ANOTHER CHAPTER ENJOY AND THANK YOU MISTER L FOR WHAT YOU SAID._**

* * *

I started to wake up and I got up and head to the bathroom to the shower to clean up. I turn on hot water grab the soap and shampoo I let the warm water wet my hair and fur then I got the soap and clean my hair and fur. After a while I soap my fur and hair I let the water wash off the soap then I grab the shampoo and put some shampoo on my hands and put it on my hair and fur then wash off the shampoo on my fur and hair then I turn off the hot water and when I got out of the shower I shake off the left over water on my hair and fur then I went to the sink and I look at the mirror and look at my new umbreon head I might be 75% umbreon but am still a trainer then I smile and my new cane nine teeth then I went out bathroom and alisa and phoenix were at the table eating breakfast then I went to the table and then I started to eat morning alisa phoenix I said morning alisa and phoenix said they were smiling we finish eating we leave the Pokémon center and then we headed to headed to my hometown sunset town for the 3rd gym then we started run to there to my hometown.

* * *

**_LATER AT ENTERANCE OF SUNSET TOWN_**

We were at entrance of my home town so this is your hometown will phoenix said yes but I am very nervous what if people here don't recognize me I said listen just let me tell them I explore all cities and towns in this region and everyone knows that I never lie in my entire life times I had phoenix said ok thanks man I owe you one I said you don't have to I just want to see my friend happy phoenix said ok let's go I said then we walk to visit professor Ryan we had people I know staring at us then I saw one my friend ven with his partner tornado a flygon then ven and tornado came to us phoenix I been so long we met ven said do I know you phoenix oh you do not remember me when you here I was 10 years ago I told you my name was ven and said you see this town again ven said so you were the kid I met 10 years ago good see again phoenix said good see you also phoenix ven said then ven look at me and alisa wow you have a umbreon and a espeon that remain me of my friend ven said what was your friends and his espeon names were phoenix said their names are will and alisa ven said is he a person who's is 19, had gray hair, and sky blue eyes phoenix said yes that him but I did not see him in 8 years ven said well he with me phoenix really where is he ven said I take a deep breath and me and alisa move to ven then he looked at me and alisa then I hugged him what the um phoenix where will and alisa ven said well this espeon is alisa phoenix said really but where's will ven said look at the umbreon and close eyes and open your mind phoenix said they ven close his eyes and open his mind then he saw me where the umbreon was at I was pure human in my mind then ven open his eyes and saw me what am now will it's you it is really you ven said yes it's me ven I said what happen to you ven said I got bit form a umbreon now am this 75% umbreon I said it's good to see you again will ven said it is good to see again ven said were here to challenge the gym and to see professor Ryan I said well than let's go to professor and come visit with my parents ven said sure thing I said then I saw tornado it is good to see you again will tornado said it's good to see you also tornado I said they were shock that was understand tornado I explain to him that I can understand Pokémon then we headed to professor Ryan. We made it to the lab hey professor Ryan I said it is good to see you- Ryan said when he looked at me he was shock what I am then I explain to him what happen then I told how are snivy and froslass he told me there were ok then we headed to ven house to visit when enter ven parents were shock what I look like now I explain to ven parents then it was night time we set up camp outside we said good night to everyone then we fell asleep.

* * *

**_LATER AT NIGHT DANGER ALMOST LEMON ALERT 18 OR OLDER CAN ONLY READ THIS_**

I was woke up because I did not see alisa and then I heard her voice I follow it after while I found where it was coming from a cave I went inside the cave then I saw alisa blushing and was moaning I saw she was wet alisa are you ok I said no am not she said what's wrong I said I look at her again I know what was happening alisa are you in heat I said yes I am she said I look at her there is way she said what is that I said you won't like I want you mate with me she said shyly I was shocked what she said I know if you won't to do it I will understand she said then I went to her and hug her just remember I will do anything to keep you happy even if I have to mate with you to make happy I said you do that for me she said shyly of course am your trainer and I will do anything to make happy I said thank you will she said sadly it ok I know how bad you feel but it is okay I do anything to help you I said then she smile then I remove my shirt reviling my umbreon fur we got close to each other we close our eyes then we were kissing on the lips we kiss for two minutes then we stop kissing to catch our breaths then I saw my rings glowed then we continue kissing for a while until me and alisa started to start a wrap our tones each other than for while we stop kissing then I hold her hips then I started kissing her on the neck causing her to moan then she use her psychic power teleported my leftover of my clothing revealing my entire body in umbreon then move away from me and give me a lustful smile then she went to my erect member wow so long and hard she said with a lustful smile then she got on me then she turn to my member then began to suck it she was bobbing her head up and down then I saw her slit all wet then I went to it then start licking it me and her were moaning in pleasure then alisa got a rhythm then she bobbed her head up and down faster then I found her g-spot I lick there as much I could then alisa could not hold it she release her juices on my face then I could not hold it any more I releases my seed in her mouth we panting but I was not I help alisa up ready my lady I said yes just be genital she said I will I said then alisa lower herself on my member when she lower stop I hit something it hymen this is going to hurt but will go away in a bit I said okay she said shyly then I slammed to break her hymen she was holding the pain I stop until pain go away you can continue will she said I nodded then I continue I moving my member in her slit in and out I was hugging alisa while we did this after a while I found a rhythm me and her were moaning in pleasure faster she said in pleasure then I did it more faster moving my member in her silt in and out faster she said in pleasure then I went fast as I could ugh so hard she said so tight I said then after a while me and alisa were almost in our limit will I thick am Cuming she said shyly me to alisa I said then we both cum together we were panting I help alisa up thanks will for helping from heat she said you're welcome alisa my lady I said she was blushing than me and her kiss on lips we should get back now and rest I said okay but can you carry me she said sure I said then grab alisa and put her on my back and head back to camp then I started running while holding alisa.

* * *

**_LATER BACK AT CAMP_**

We made it back to camp then I saw phoenix up oh there you guys are he said sorry about not telling you me and alisa said then phoenix started to smell something then smell was coming from us well look like we somebody mate with their Pokémon he said me and alisa were shock what he said you what we did I said yea I watch what happen but don't worry your secret is safe with me he said me and alisa look each other but I started had itch behind my new ears here let me he said then he scratch the spot where was itching had was behind my ear it felt so relaxing then phoenix stop scratching me feel better he said yeah thanks phoenix I said no problem oh by if somebody why you guys smell like mating let me do it he said ok well we should rest night phoenix I said night will and alisa he said then me and alisa went to our sleeping bag and we hugged together while we sleep.

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND LEMON SEE GUYS LATER. _**


End file.
